


Fire meet Gasoline

by SamBK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBK/pseuds/SamBK
Summary: [What If basato sui primi episodi della terza stagione, a Neverland.Come sarebbe andata se le notti su quell’isola fossero state gelide e Regina ed Emma avessero cominciato a giocare per non morire di freddo?SWAN QUEEN ovviamente]





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> E’ colpa di Fire meet Gasoline di Sia  
> (Ascoltatela che è troppo Swan Queen!)

###    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non farti strane idee, Swan! E’ solo per non morire di freddo.” sussurrò Regina quando Emma strinse più forte le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
  
“Lo so, è solo che più strette siamo meno freddo sento.” il respiro caldo di Emma sulla sua pelle fece rabbrividire Regina, altro che freddo…  
  
  
  
Dieci minuti prima.  
  
Hook dormiva beatamente, come se in quella dannata isola non si congelasse e i Charmings dormivano così stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro che era difficile distinguerli, figurarsi se sentivano freddo.  
  
Regina voleva diventare un tutt’uno col fuoco che avevano acceso perché a breve sarebbe morta congelata, ne era sicura.  
  
Perché diavolo si era vestita in quel modo? O perché quel dannato Hook non l’aveva avvertita del freddo che faceva su quella dannata isola al calare della dannata notte?  
  
Guardò Emma, un po' più distante dal fuoco, rannicchiata su quel pezzo di stuoia con addosso solo una canottiera.  
  
Era morta di freddo, Regina ne era sicura.  
  
O sarebbe morta a breve.  
  
Di certo, non sarebbe arrivata alla mattina, ma per fortuna, a Regina balzò una grande idea in testa.  
  
Si chinò accanto ad Emma “Swan, sei sveglia?”  
  
La bionda aprì di scatto gli occhi “che succede?”  
  
“Niente. E’ che sto morendo di freddo e credo che anche tu stia morendo di freddo.” scrollò le spalle.  
  
Emma annuì “e?”  
  
“Credo sia una buona idea dormire … insieme.”  
  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
  
“Per riscaldarci, idiota!” chiarì subito “guarda come dormono tranquilli i tuoi genitori.”  
  
Assottigliò gli occhi e dall’altra parte del fuoco li vide dormire abbracciati, più in là Hook dormiva da solo e sembrava alquanto pacifico “Hook sembra dormire tranquillo anche se da solo.”  
  
“Ha un cappotto pesante?! Senti se non ti va basta dirmelo.”  
  
“No, no era solo per dire, sto congelando quindi è ovvio che mi va.”  
  
Le fece posto accanto a sé e Regina si sdraiò, dandole le spalle “posso toccarti?” chiese Emma.  
  
A Regina venne da sorridere per quella domanda così premurosa “è questo il senso, idiota” rispose invece, e trovò dolcezza nell’imbarazzo con il quale Emma stava passando le braccia attorno al suo corpo in modo impacciato “se devi stare così tesa non ha senso, pensa che io sia qualcuno che ti piace, dovrebbe venirti facile dal momento che non vedi nemmeno il mio viso.”  
  
La parte ironica, pensò Emma, era che Regina era davvero quel qualcuno che le piaceva.  
  
Rilasciò un respiro che non si era accorta di trattenere e congiungendo le mani sopra il ventre di Regina la strinse forte contro di sé.  
  
La mora sperò che l’altra non avesse percepito il suo lieve sussulto quando sentì il seno di Emma premere contro la sua schiena.  
  
“Non farti strane idee, Swan! E’ solo per non morire di freddo.” sussurrò Regina quando Emma strinse più forte le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
  
“Lo so, è solo che più strette siamo meno freddo sento.” il respiro caldo di Emma sulla sua pelle fece rabbrividire Regina, altro che freddo…  
  
“Comincia ad andare meglio?” le chiese.  
  
Regina avrebbe potuto incendiare l’intera isola con il calore che la vicinanza del corpo di Emma le stava provocando, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Non se poteva ottenere di più.  
  
“Più o meno.” rispose vaga.  
  
Emma colse l’occasione al volo e smossa da tutto quel coraggio premette un bacio sul collo di Regina, cosa che sconvolse la mora e mandò alle sue terminazioni nervose una tale eccitazione da non farla reagire in tempo, perché Emma morse piano la parte che aveva baciato e poi vi passò sopra la lingua.  
  
Strinse la presa attorno a Regina non appena percepì che stesse per alzarsi “dimmi che non ti sei riscaldata” le sussurrò all’orecchio in un tono che se il gesto di prima non le avesse riscaldato non solo il corpo ma anche il basso ventre, quello l’avrebbe sicuramente fatto.  
  
Regina si rigirò piano tra le braccia di Emma per trovarsi il viso della ragazza davanti “ok.”  
  
“Ok cosa?”  
  
“Ok possiamo riscaldarci in questo modo ma non spingiamoci troppo oltre.”  
  
Emma alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise “hai paura che io ti faccia urlare così forte da svegliare i miei genitori?”  
  
“Ho paura di farti urlare così forte da svegliare i tuoi genitori.”  
  
“D’accordo, nessuno deve svegliarsi. Fermami se ti sto spingendo troppo al limite ed io farò lo stesso.”  
  
“E niente baci in bocca!”  
  
“Ovviamente” sorrise “cominciamo.”  
  
Emma giocò troppo pesante fin da subito e se ne pentì non appena lo fece, l’idea di vincere – chissà poi che cosa – le offuscò il buonsenso di capire cosa fosse opportuno:  
  
Allungò una mano con velocità e la inserì in mezzo alle gambe di Regina.  
  
“Troppo!” urlò e quella sensazione attivò una magia spontanea e di protezione che sbalzò Emma lontana da Regina.  
  
Si svegliarono tutti.  
  
“Che succede?” chiese Snow.  
  
“E’ stato Peter Pan?” le fece eco David.  
  
“Emma stai bene?” Snow si alzò e le andò incontro mentre Regina restò immobile a guardare la ragazza.  
  
L’aiutò ad alzarsi “è stata colpa, colpa ….” Mia, avrebbe aggiunto se non avesse poi dovuto spiegare il perché, così tenne gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Regina mentre disse “credo sia stato un trucchetto di Pan” ma sperò che dal suo sguardo trasparissero tutte le scuse che volesse farle “mi ha fatta praticamente volare all’indietro mentre dormivo.”  
  
“Chi ha urlato?” chiese Hook.  
  
“Regina. Credo si sia spaventata.”  
  
Quest’ultima annuì e senza proferir parola si girò verso il fuoco.  
  
“Tornate a dormire, va tutto bene.” li incitò Emma.  
  
“Io preferirei che facessimo dei turni di notte per controllare e stare più sicuri.” suggerì David.  
  
“D’accordo, resto sveglia io, non saprei comunque come riprendere sonno.”  
  
Così i tre tornarono a dormire mentre Regina rimase seduta il più vicino possibile al fuoco e non accennò a distogliere lo sguardo dalla fiamma.  
  
Emma poco lontano la guardò come se uno sguardo potesse farle percepire quanto le dispiacesse.  
  
Aspettò di accertarsi che i sei occhi indiscreti si fossero addormentati prima di avvicinarsi a Regina, le si sedette accanto “possiamo riprovarci? Mi comporterò bene” le sussurrò.  
  
“Il piacere non è l’unico modo di surriscaldare il corpo” le rispose, gli occhi ancora fissi sul fuoco “l’eccitazione sa farlo, forse per più tempo se sai mantenerla viva.”  
  
“Mi dispiace, Regina, davvero. Sembrava un gioco a chi spingeva più al limite l’altra ed io volevo vincere.”  
  
“Non è un gioco, è un modo per non sentire freddo. Te l’avevo detto.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
Emma sembrava davvero dispiaciuta per l’accaduto, glielo doveva.  
  
“Mi hai spaventata, è stato un gesto troppo precipitoso.”  
  
Un gesto precipitoso che le aveva ricordato come Re Leopold era sempre troppo risoluto su quello che voleva e quando lo voleva, ma questo non lo disse.  
  
“L’ho vista. La paura, intendo. L’ho vista nel tuo sguardo e … non vorrei mai essere guardata come qualcuno di cui avere paura.” almeno, non da te. Da te vorrei essere guardata solo come qualcuno di cui sai di poterti fidare.  
  
“Voglio mostrarti come eccitare qualcuno.” le disse Regina.  
  
Ed Emma avrebbe voluto ribattere, dirle che sapeva perfettamente come farlo, ma in quel momento decise che Regina sdraiata sulla stuoia, che le faceva cenno di raggiungerla, fosse un buon motivo per tenere la bocca chiusa.  
  
Le si sdraiò di fronte.  
  
“Niente baci in bocca e se ti spingo troppo al limite, informami ed io mi fermerò” le ripeté Regina ed Emma annuì.  
  
La mora si avvicinò al suo orecchio “pensare che non hai niente sotto questa mi fa impazzire” sussurrò, mentre con una mano tirava piano il tessuto della canottiera di Emma.  
  
La baciò sotto l’orecchio e pian piano le lasciò una scia di baci lungo tutto il collo fino ad arrivare alla clavicola, indugiò qualche istante e il suo respiro sulla pelle di Emma era puro fuoco per la bionda.  
  
Alzò il viso mettendolo all’altezza di quello dell’altra “la tua pelle è bollente” le sussurrò, ed era così vicina che Emma poté sentire il suo fiato sulle proprie labbra.  
  
“Lo sai che solo un sussurro e una pericolosa vicinanza possono provocare eccitazione?”  
  
Beh, il basso ventre di Emma ne sapeva qualcosa.  
  
Regina aveva gli occhi più scuri del solito, tanto che ad Emma parve un animale che guardava la sua preda con immenso appetito.  
  
Al diavolo le regole! Voleva solo premere le sue labbra su quelle di Regina e morderle e far giocare le loro lingue.  
  
Ma Regina si sarebbe arrabbiata e non ci sarebbe stata una terza possibilità.  
  
Quindi Emma chiuse gli occhi, non potendo più sostenere quello sguardo, nel tentativo di calmarsi.  
  
Sentì Regina ridere piano “non dirmi che sei già al limite.”  
  
Emma non proferì parola.  
  
Regina le spostò i capelli dietro l’orecchio con fare delicato “mi spingerò un po' oltre, ma devi guardarmi.”  
  
Aprì gli occhi e li incatenò a quelli di Regina.  
  
La mano che sentiva sui capelli si spostò sul suo stomaco, sotto la maglietta e in una lenta carezza salì fino al suo petto, proprio in mezzo ai suoi seni.  
  
Regina prese a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi sul petto di Emma per poi spostarsi piano verso un seno.  
  
Se la sua pelle non stesse bollendo, si sarebbe accorta di quanto fosse calda la mano di Regina contro la sua pelle.  
  
Questo perché il contatto tra i loro corpi era come un incontro tra il fuoco e la benzina.  
  
Regina strizzò piano un seno prima di torturare il capezzolo con le dita, giocandoci un po'.  
  
Emma voleva dirle di non fermarsi, anzi di darle di più, ma tutto quello che uscì non appena schiuse le labbra fu un gemito che fece diventare gli occhi di Regina ancora più scuri, prima che si rendesse conto di cosa fosse accaduto.  
  
Allontanò la mano da quel corpo caldo ma la mano di Emma si strinse attorno al suo polso “no” piagnucolò.  
  
“Un gemito è essere al limite, Swan.”  
  
“No, non è vero.”  
  
“Il punto è non far svegliare gli altri e un gemito è solo un segno di tutti gli altri che verranno e che saranno sempre più forti e impossibili da contenere.”  
  
Emma rilasciò un respiro tremolante.  
  
“E poi sei già abbastanza calda, credimi.”  
  
Macchissenefrega del caldo! Pensò Emma e del freddo! O di chi può sentirci!  
  
La verità era che adesso che aveva avuto un assaggio, non voleva più smettere.  
  
Voleva essere scopata da Regina e voleva scoparsi Regina!  
  
Dio, se lo voleva.  
  
“Toccami, ti prego.” sussurrò in quella che sembrava una supplica.  
  
Regina prese tutto il suo coraggio e buonsenso per declinare quella richiesta.  
  
“Ci arriveremo. Le notti da passare sono tante” e con tutta la forza che aveva si allontanò leggermente da Emma.  
  
“Dove vai? Sentirò freddo tra poco.”  
  
“Lo so, anch’io, sono qui infatti. Meglio aspettare un po', per adesso fa troppo caldo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando la seconda notte arrivò, entrambe sapevano di essere troppo stanche da tutto quel camminare per trovare Henry e dalla lotta con i bimbi sperduti e per il mettersi d’accordo su cosa fare, per sentire così freddo da non poter dormire. Ma nessuna delle due lo disse, perché entrambe volevano giacere insieme.  
  
Aspettarono che gli altri si addormentassero prima di distendersi l’una di fronte all’altra esattamente come la notte prima.  
  
La prima a muoversi fu Emma che si avvicinò a Regina e l’abbracciò, mettendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
  
Questo.  
  
E basta.  
  
“Swan” chiamò Regina.  
  
“Non ti stai riscaldando?”  
  
Era ovvio che quell’abbraccio e – soprattutto – la vicinanza di Emma, mandava calore a tutto il suo corpo. Ma dall’audacia del giorno prima non si sarebbe mai aspettata un solo e semplice abbraccio.  
  
Il respiro leggero di Emma le stava facendo venire la pelle d’oca.  
  
Cercò di non pensarci, cercò di rilassarsi.  
  
Ricambiò l’abbraccio di Emma e la strinse maggiormente contro di sé, godendosi non solo il calore ma anche la protezione che – chissà poi perché – quella donna le trasmetteva.  
  
  
  
  
  
La terza notte, nonostante la stanchezza, entrambe erano fin troppo frustrate e sapevano perfettamente come poter allentare la tensione.  
  
Fu il turno di Emma che con morbidezza insinuò piano un ginocchio tra le gambe di Regina che senza volerlo spinse i fianchi avanti. Il suo corpo reagì a quella pressione e ne volle di più.  
  
Emma sorrise a quello spasmo e notò che l’espressione di Regina fosse quella di chi stesse cercando di trattenersi.  
  
Spinse un po' più dentro il ginocchio e il corpo dell’altra non solo reagì portando i fianchi in avanti ma cominciò a muoversi piano avanti e indietro in un movimento quasi impercettibile.  
  
Emma mise le mani sulle natiche di Regina alternando piccole strizzate con l’accompagnare il corpo in quel movimento contro il suo ginocchio.  
  
Lo sfregare delle stoffe sul suo clitoride fece impazzire Regina che si portò una mano al viso in un gesto disperato “non posso farcela” sussurrò.  
  
Con suo grande dispiacere, Emma dovette fermarsi e allontanarsi immediatamente da Regina per lasciarla rilassare.  
  
Quanti orgasmi sprecati!  
  
Pensò Emma.  
  
  
  
  
  
La quarta notte, i baci erano ancora vietati ma iniziavano a scambiarsi dei piccoli tocchi non destinati all’eccitazione dell’altra.  
  
Come giocherellare con le collane di Emma da parte di Regina o dare piccoli strattoni al colletto della giacca blu di Regina da parte di Emma.  
  
“Questo non ha per niente senso.” affermò la bionda.  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“Questo” non poterti baciare sulle labbra quando l’unica cosa che voglio fare è baciarti sulle labbra!” “Stare così.”  
  
“Lo facciamo per non morire congelate.”  
  
Ma non devi giocherellare con le mie collane provocandomi la pelle d’oca ogni volta che le tue dita mi sfiorano, per non morire congelata!  
  
Ma Emma non lo disse, perché avrebbe dovuto, se avesse indotto Regina a smettere? Non voleva che quel piccolo contatto si interrompesse.  
  
“Le hai da quando ti ho conosciuta” disse la mora, tirando leggermente le collane che non smetteva di guardare “le indossi sempre. Devi tenerci tanto.”  
  
“Non ti racconterò cosa significano per me.”  
  
Regina incrociò il suo sguardo “perché?”  
  
“Perché no” rispose Emma salendo leggermente sopra Regina e iniziando a baciarle il collo.  
  
Quel gesto fece lasciar perdere le collane alla donna che mise le mani attorno al collo di Emma per spingerla maggiormente verso di sé.  
  
Emma fece scivolare le mani su e giù lungo i fianchi di Regina, mentre con la bocca le torturò il collo. Entrambe le sue gambe strette intorno ad una gamba dell’altra.  
  
Regina sfruttò la posizione della sua gamba e la mosse verso Emma avendo una risposta immediata dai fianchi della ragazza che scattarono in avanti e cominciarono a muoversi avanti e indietro.  
  
Emma smise di dare attenzioni al collo di Regina solo per poggiare la sua fronte contro quella dell’altra mentre aumentava il ritmo delle spinte contro la sua gamba “questa cosa ci ucciderà, Regina.”  
  
Sorrise “perché lo dici?”  
  
“Perché-” i tessuti dei loro pantaloni erano così sottili che Emma avvertiva perfettamente la pelle di Regina “perché voglio un rapporto completo, voglio gli orgasmi e tutto il resto. E so che anche tu lo vuoi. Fermarci ogni volta, finirà per ucciderci.”  
  
Regina sfruttò la debolezza del corpo di Emma troppo concentrato ad ottenere di più per ribaltare completamente la situazione e spingere Emma sulla schiena, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei, si avvicinò al suo viso “se pensi che la cosa possa ucciderti, allora dovremmo smettere” le soffiò sulle labbra prima di distendersi nuovamente accanto alla ragazza, lasciando le loro gambe intrecciate.  
  
Emma rimase immobile a fissare il cielo notturno.  
  
Non voleva smettere.  
  
E Regina, con le gambe incrociate tra le sue, le fece capire esattamente la stessa cosa.  
  
Aspettò di calmarsi e di allontanare il pensiero di fare sesso con Regina dalla mente prima di accoccolarsi all’altra per dormire.  
  
  
  
  
  
La quinta notte, Regina non sembrava avere intenzione di andare da Emma che l’aspettava da un pezzo sdraiata sulla stuoia.  
  
Così, Emma andò da lei. Le si sedette accanto, di fronte al fuoco.  
  
La scrutò perplessa prima di stamparle un bacio sul collo “posso sapere cosa è successo?” le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
  
“Non è successo niente” rispose con troppa acidità.  
  
Emma si allontanò, per guardarla in faccia, nonostante Regina si ostinasse a tenere gli occhi fissi sul fuoco “e allora perché non vieni a distenderti con me?”  
  
“Forse preferiresti la compagnia del pirata.”  
  
“Che cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
  
“Dimmelo tu, dal momento che è andato in giro tutto il giorno dicendo a gran voce quanto è stato bello il bacio che vi siete scambiati.”  
  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi “L’ho fatto per ringraziarlo di aver aiutato mio padre! Mi ha praticamente costretto!”  
  
Regina rise amaramente.  
  
“Un secondo” disse Emma “perché sto cercando delle spiegazioni? Non stiamo mica insieme! Non ti devo nulla.”  
  
“Come io non devo nulla a te, quindi se non mi va di stare vicine stanotte, non mi va.”  
  
Emma si alzò “d’accordo.”  
  
Regina si sarebbe arresa, prima o poi, perché la notte si faceva sempre più fredda.  
  
O almeno, Emma lo sperava, perché il calore del corpo di Regina – oltre a tutte le sensazioni che le suscitava – le mancava davvero. Le braccia scoperte erano ghiacciate ed Emma riusciva a sentirle a malapena, era sicura che si sarebbero staccate da un momento all’altro come fanno le stalattiti con il ghiaccio.  
  
Regina si voltava a guardarla di tanto in tanto, constatando di volta in volta che il tremore dovuto al freddo aumentava. Non mi devi nulla, idiota! Va da quello stupido pirata.  
  
Ma in cuor suo Regina sperava – e in qualche modo sapeva- che Emma sarebbe rimasta lì a congelare perché voleva solo lei per riscaldarsi.  
  
E Regina era stata la Evil Queen, non provava compassione per nessuno, per questo quando andò a distendersi dietro Emma ed abbracciò la ragazza, coprendo le sue braccia con le proprie disse “solo perché non voglio morire congelata.”  
  
E tra i tremori per il freddo, Emma sorrise, perché sapeva dal modo stretto in cui Regina la stava stringendo a sé che lo stava facendo per lei.  
  
Regina, le braccia strette attorno ad Emma che la premevano contro di sé, le gambe che avvolgevano quelle della ragazza, si appoggiò con il mento nell’incavo del suo collo. Voleva solo riuscire a coprirla tutta.  
  
Dopo poco i tremori per il freddo diminuirono e Regina usò la mano che non era bloccata sotto Emma per toccare un braccio della ragazza. Era decisamente più calda adesso “l’unico essere umano tanto idiota da partire solo con una canottiera! Una giacca si porta sempre!”  
  
Ma Emma sorrise a quel commento. Regina la stava rimproverando perché si era preoccupata.  
  
Se così non fosse stato, non sarebbe stata lì ad abbracciarla.  
  
“Grazie.” mormorò Emma.  
  
“Non ti avrei lasciata morire di freddo. Henry non mi perdonerebbe mai.”  
  
“Ah certo, quindi ora è tutto per Henry.”  
  
“E perché avevo freddo anch’io.”  
  
“Come no.”  
  
“Guarda che sono ancora arrabbiata.”  
  
“Per cosa? Non hai motivo di arrabbiarti.”  
  
“Non dai peso alle cose. E’ per questo che non ti permetto di baciarmi: per te un bacio non conta niente, per me è più intimo del sesso.”  
  
Emma fece per girarsi e Regina la lasciò fare, si mise a pancia in su e la guardò “lui voleva una ricompensa e voleva un bacio. Ed io ero e sono davvero grata che mio padre sia vivo. Non mi scuserò per questo.”  
  
“Non devi scusarti. Ti ho solo spiegato perché una determinata cosa è così.”  
  
“La regola l’hai messa prima del bacio con Hook e tu non mi conosci, non puoi dire cosa conta o non conta per me.”  
  
“Ma so che questo” indicò prima se stessa e poi la bionda “non è niente. Non deve esistere fuori da quest’isola e un bacio spezzerebbe la farsa che è, trasformandolo in una realtà che non è.”  
  
“Un bacio ha significato quando vuoi che ce l’abbia e se hai paura di quello che un nostro bacio potrebbe scatenare è perché per te conterebbe qualcosa.”  
  
“No, Swan, ti sbagli. Ti ho detto che un bacio lo considero più intimo del sesso, non ho paura di quello che potrebbe scatenare ma di quello a cui potrebbe dare inizio: una confidenza che non voglio.”  
  
“Quindi in pratica non mi bacerai perché per te quello che facciamo non ha valore, non gli dai peso, è solo per non morire congelate, giusto?”  
  
“Giusto.”  
  
“Perfetto” disse prima di ribaltare la situazione, spingere Regina sulla schiena e mettersi sopra di lei.  
  
Si distese sul suo corpo, finendo col viso pericolosamente vicino al suo e poi iniziò a muoversi piano con i fianchi, su e giù.  
  
L'attrito creò subito un eccitazione tra le gambe di entrambe nonostante i tessuti che le dividevano.  
  
“E’ solo per riscaldarsi” sottolineò Emma.  
  
“Finirai col svegliare gli altri, è meglio che la smetti” le disse Regina mentre con le mani andava ad indirizzare i fianchi di Emma sul punto giusto.  
  
“Non sembra che tu voglia che io la smetta.”  
  
“Vuoi che i tuoi genitori si sveglino per colpa nostra e ci trovino che facciamo sesso? Come desideri.”  
  
No, Emma non lo voleva.  
  
E non voleva nemmeno che la sua prima volta con Regina fosse fatta con rabbia o fosse considerata una cosa da niente dall’altra. E non voleva fosse fatta in quell’isola, su una stuoia, solo perché faceva freddo.  
  
Forse Regina non ci credeva ancora, ma loro avrebbero fatto l’amore prima o poi, perché Emma vedeva benissimo l’effetto che aveva su Regina.  
  
Emma si fermò e si alzò da sopra Regina, andandosi a mettere più lontano ma vicino al fuoco.  
  
Regina respirava profondamente mentre aspettava che il fuoco tra le gambe si spegnesse.  
  
Poi Emma tornò da lei per dormire abbracciate, anche quella notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sesta notte, era Emma a starsene davanti al fuoco, seduta con le gambe strette al petto e le braccia ad avvolgerle come se avesse paura di qualcosa, lontano dalla stuoia dove Regina l’aspettava.  
  
Quest’ultima decise di avvicinarsi ma non appena arrivò vicino ad Emma, optò per sedersi dietro di lei invece che accanto.  
  
Emma non fu sorpresa, si stava abituando al contatto con il corpo di Regina.  
  
La mora passò le mani per tutta la lunghezza delle sue braccia dal basso verso l’alto e arrivata all’altezza dei bicipiti si fermò e strizzò piano “adoro le tue braccia” le sussurrò.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“… sono così toniche e ben scolpite. Bellissime” le diede un piccolo morso alla spalla.  
  
“Che stai facendo?”  
  
“Niente, mi andava di toccarti. Ci siamo toccate ogni notte, qual è il problema?”  
  
Non c’erano problemi ed Emma non intendeva ritornare al discorso di quali gesti avessero un valore e quali no, quali classificassero una cosa come importante e quali no.  
  
Ma non poteva nascondere la voglia che aveva di andare oltre.  
  
“Perché non vieni a dormire?” le chiese, spostandole i capelli dal collo per cominciare a baciarlo.  
  
“Perché voglio di più.”  
  
Regina si fermò a quelle parole.  
  
Emma si girò per guardarla “voglio toccarti, voglio sentirti …”  
  
i loro visi così vicini che Emma pensò di baciarla, pensò che si sarebbe fatta mandare al diavolo da Regina e che quella notte sarebbe anche morta congelata pur di baciare quelle splendide labbra.  
  
“Swan.”  
  
Gli occhi di Emma divennero bui “chiamami con il mio nome. O un nome è troppo confidenziale per te?” eccolo là. Si era ripromessa di non tornare sull’argomento eppure ecco qualcosa che lo riguardava.  
  
“Emma, lo vorrei anch’io.”  
  
Gli occhi della bionda si illuminarono.  
  
“Ma non è il luogo adatto.” concluse.  
  
Emma annuì, sapeva che Regina avesse ragione.  
  
Si accoccolò con la schiena contro il suo petto “è solo che non so quanto ancora potrò fermarmi se continuiamo a fare quello che facciamo.”  
  
Regina sospirò “lo so.”  
  
“E mi manca Henry.” aggiunse con tono frustrato.  
  
“Anche a me.”  
  
Il silenzio fu padrone degli attimi che seguirono, un silenzio che fece sentire a proprio agio entrambe. Perché Emma sarebbe volentieri rimasta tra le braccia di Regina per l’eternità e Regina voleva tenere Emma tra le braccia per altrettanto tempo.  
  
“Andiamo a dormire, ti va?”  
  
“Senza...preliminari per riscaldarci?”  
  
Regina sorrise al tono sorpreso nella domanda di Emma “l’abbiamo già fatto una volta.”  
  
“E’ che eravamo stanche e non ne abbiamo proprio parlato.”  
  
“Se è per questo non abbiamo mai parlato di quello che facciamo o di cosa vogliamo, oggi è stata un’eccezione per tutto.”  
  
Emma sembrò pensarci su “d’accordo, andiamo a dormire.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Parte 2.

La mattina seguente, fu diversa dalle altre.

Tardarono a svegliarsi.

Più precisamente, Regina tardò a svegliarsi e così nemmeno Emma si svegliò.

La bionda fu svegliata dalla voce di sua madre “per l’amor del cielo, svegliati!” - al quale Emma aprì leggermente gli occhi “cosa?” biascicò.

“Dimmelo tu, cosa, Emma!”

La ragazza sembrò rifletterci un attimo fino a quando il suo volto non fu colpito dalla realizzazione.

Si alzò immediatamente in piedi “non è come sembra.”

Regina si svegliò in quel momento, non avvertendo più il calore del corpo di Emma ma sentendo vocifero attorno a sé.

Desiderò sprofondare sottoterra non appena si ritrovò Snow, Charming e Killian a guardarla mentre Emma cercava di spiegarsi “avevamo freddo! Giuro che è per questo che abbiamo dormito vicine, nient’altro!”

“Perché non venivi a dormire vicino a me?” fu Killian a guadagnarsi occhiatacce da Snow e Charming.

Quello bastò per far cambiare idea sul da farsi a Regina “perché voleva dormire con _me_.”

Emma si voltò a guardarla sconvolta, che cavolo stava facendo? Lei cercava spiegazioni plausibili e Regina mandava tutto all’aria? Perché?

“Cioè stava morendo di freddo - come me - ed io le ho proposto di dormire vicine per riscaldarci. Nel mentre tu dormivi beatamente dentro il tuo giaccone di pelle, pirata.”

“Allora non voleva dormire con te, tu le hai chiesto di farlo.”

“Come se non potesse rifiutarsi e venire ad accoccolarsi vicino a te. Ha preferito me perché voleva riscaldarsi con me.”

“Ora basta!” tuonò David “è di mia figlia che state parlando! Smettetela subito!”

“E tu dovresti smetterla di trattarla come se fosse una bambina!” ribatté Regina “è un’adulta e che tu lo voglia ammettere a te stesso o meno, si comporta da tale.”

“Regina, _ti prego_.” la riprese Emma.

“Io davvero non capisco! Ci siamo baciati, era più logico venissi da me.”

Regina voleva farlo saltare in aria alla sola menzione del fatto che si fossero baciati.

“Tu l’hai baciata?” David stava per prenderlo a pugni.

“Papà, sono stata io a baciarlo! Era per ringraziarlo di averti salvato la vita.”

“Emma ma che ti prende?” Snow si riprese da tutte quelle affermazioni “baciare Hook, dormire con Regina … questa non sei tu.”

Emma sbuffò “non sono io cosa, mamma! Mi conosci a malapena. E Regina ha ragione, sono una persona adulta e non è affar vostro cosa decido di fare.”

“Ma Emma, Regina è ancora _quella_ persona. E’ qui solo per Henry perché stranamente è l’unica persona a cui abbia mai tenuto. Tu non devi necessariamente avere a che fare con lei.”

“E a Hook non dici niente?” disse Regina “lui è un eroe perché ha salvato il tuo principe? Come se io non avessi evitato l’implodere della città!”

“Regina” la richiamò Emma.

“O forse non importa quello che faccio, per voi sono ugualmente la cattiva” continuò la mora “anche quando non lo sono, anche quando vi salvo la vita o sto cercando davvero di cambiare! Siete degli ingrati e non posso davvero credere che una persona come Emma sia imparentata con voi!” concluse e poi sparì in una nuvola di fumo viola.

“Ecco, complimenti!” li rimproverò Emma “era proprio questo che volevo evitare.”

“Sarebbe colpa nostra?” chiese Snow.

“Se non ve ne foste accorti, Regina se n’è andata per quello che avete detto.”

“Tua madre ha detto solo la verità” disse David “non puoi fidarti di lei, non dovresti dormirle vicino.”

“Oh, al diavolo!” esclamò Emma per poi allontanarsi da lì.

Doveva trovare Regina.

 

Dopo aver camminato per un pezzo in mezzo a quella giungla si rese conto di non avere idea di potesse trovarsi.

Sarebbe potuta essere in qualsiasi parte di quella dannata isola.

Così decise di sedersi su una roccia e di aspettare. Non sapeva bene cosa. Che passasse di lì? Forse che apparisse per caso grazie alla magia.

Poco dopo sentì rumore di passi, qualcuno stava camminando non molto lontano da lì.

Si alzò per raggiungere il suono, vide la familiare giacca blu “Regina”

“Lasciami sola, Swan.”

Ecco che ritornava ad essere _Swan._

“Non devi dargli ascolto, lo sai che ciò che dicono non è vero.”

“Beh ma lo è. Sono cattiva.”

“Eri.” la corresse.

“Forse hanno ragione, perché quello che provo ad essere adesso, non cancella chi ero e ciò che ho fatto.”

“Non devi cancellarlo. Come faresti a notare una differenza, un cambiamento, un miglioramento … se il passato venisse cancellato?”

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò per guardarla “da quando sei così saggia?”

“Da sempre, sei tu che non presti attenzione.”

“Perché avrei dovuto prestarti attenzione?”

La bionda scrollò le spalle “dovresti saperlo tu, in fondo sei tu quella che ha fatto una scenata di gelosia.”

“Scenata di gelosia? Quando?”

“Poco fa quando Killian chiedeva perché non fossi andata da lui per scaldarmi.”

La mora rise con ironia “era solo per fare incavolare lui, non farti strane idee.”

“E quando hai detto che non capivi come una persone come me potesse essere imparentata con loro a cosa ti riferivi? Cos’ha una persona _come me_?”

“Allora vuoi fartele le strane idee!”

“Rispondi, per favore.”

“Perché è così importante?”

“L’ho fatta prima io la domanda.”

Regina sbuffò “sei così infantile.”

“Lo sono.” Sorrise come se sapesse che Regina fosse conquistata dal suo sorriso.

La mora sembrò pensarci su “una persona come te … è che sei diversa, Emma. Sei diversa da loro” deglutì “direi che sei diversa da qualsiasi persona abbia mai incontrato.”

Gli occhi di Emma non poterono fare a meno di sgranarsi di fronte a quelle parole “davvero?”

“Si ma non prenderlo come un complimento! Sei semplicemente l’unica persona che non lascia perdere e torna a starmi tra i piedi anche quando le ho urlato di andarsene.”

“A me va di prenderlo come un complimento, perché eri la Evil Queen e la gente aveva … _ha_ paura di te. Cercano di allontanarsi il più possibile, non di starti dietro.” Le si avvicinò con uno scatto, portando i loro visi a una pericolosa distanza “ma io non ho paura di te, Regina.”

“E cosa stai pensando di fare?”

“Niente che tu non voglia fare. Io non ti costringerò mai a fare qualcosa che tu non vuoi.”

“Non trattarmi come se fossi fatta di cristallo.”

“Non voglio nemmeno trattarti come se fossi una cosa da _utilizzare_ a mio piacimento.”

Regina deglutì, i suoi pensieri andarono a Re Leopold e i suoi occhi si persero a fissare un punto indefinito.

“Ehi, torna qui da me.”

Gli occhi scuri scattarono a guardare quelli chiari.

Regina alzò la mano e diede una leggere spinta alla spalla di Emma “non credere di poterti prendere certe libertà per quattro parole carine” disse per poi allontanarsi.

“Quando mi sono presa delle libertà?”

“Un attimo fa eri a un soffio dal mio viso o sbaglio?”

“Beh, ma non ti stavo nemmeno sfiorando.”

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo “come se non l’avresti fatto!”

“Io non ti costringerò mai a fare qualcosa che tu non vuoi.”

“L’hai già detto questo.”

“E te lo ripeterò sempre, se ne avrai bisogno. Io sono diversa da qualsiasi persona tu abbia mai incontrato, l’hai detto tu.”

“Ecco, non avrei dovuto dirlo perché adesso non farai altro che montarti la testa.”

Emma sorrise “è vero, lo farò, perché io ho un’opportunità che gli altri non hanno mai avuto.”

“E quale sarebbe? E non rispondere qualcosa che ha a che fare con me perché non sarò responsabile della mia reazione.”

Emma rimase in silenzio. Non diede una risposta. Questo perché la risposta aveva indubbiamente a che fare con Regina e quest’ultima aveva interpretato perfettamente quel silenzio.

“Sei così prevedibile.”

La bionda sorrise “lo so che ti fa i _mmensamente_ piacere!”

“Non credere di conoscermi anche solo vagamente.”

“Ma io ti conosco, Regina. E più passa il tempo, più imparo cose su di te. Vuoi sapere perché so che ti fa piacere?”

Regina la scrutò “sentiamo.”

“Perché nessuno ti ha mai dato queste attenzioni, quindi riceverle fa piacere.”

Inarcò un sopracciglio “cosa credi di sapere della mia vita? Tu non hai la più pallida idea di tutte le attenzioni che ho sempre ricevuto! Mi hai vista?” s’indicò con l’indice della mano destra “diamine non sarò una brava persona ma sono una bella donna! Non hai idea di quante cose ho ottenuto grazie a questo aspetto.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio, Regina, lo vedo da me che sei bellissima. Però ricevere delle attenzioni per come sei e non per come appari è ben diverso.”

“Ora non farmi credere che ci stai provando con me per come sono dentro! Non te ne fregava nulla fino a sei giorni fa.”

Emma rise “il problema è che fino a sei giorni fa io ero a vivere tranquilla nella mia cotta segreta e fingevo che non mi importasse niente e poi arrivi tu e dici _ehi perché non dormiamo insieme? Abbracciate belle strette, magari! Che ne dici se ci eccitiamo a vicenda? Ma per il freddo eh, non farti strane idee._ E la mia cotta segreta se ne va al diavolo perché la mia stupida testa inizia a pensare che forse ho una lontanissima chance.”

La mora si portò le mani al volto “ecco, farti pensare questo era proprio quello che volevo evitare.”

“Come pensavi di evitarlo con tutte quelle cose che fai? Dici una cosa ma il tuo corpo ne fa tremila contrarie.”

“Oh, Emma!” sbatté un piede nel terreno “è normale che il mio corpo reagisca agli stimoli sessuali.”

“Non parlo di quello! Parlo di come giocavi con le mie collane quella notte e quando ieri sei venuta a sederti dietro di me e mi hai baciato il collo. Non fai queste cose se vuoi solo riscaldarti!”

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo “L’ho fatto perché sapevo che era quello che volevi, d’accordo?”

Emma si prese un attimo per capire quella frase “...che cosa?” chiese piano.

“Eri sempre lì a piagnucolare di volere di più.”

“Una volta! L’ho detto una volta e mi hai detto di volere lo stesso!”

“Si, ma io mi riferivo al sesso.”

Beh, anche Emma si riferiva al sesso.

In parte.

Perché era anche vero che si riferisse al volere di più in generale. I baci, abbracciare Regina quando le andava, che nulla cambiasse al mattino o una volta tornate a Storybrooke, le stupide coccole e fare da mamme a Henry insieme, come una coppia.

Aveva già fatto troppi castelli in aria, per colpa di quello che Regina le aveva proposto di fare.

Si sentiva una stupida.

Ed ora non poteva di certo mentirle.

Decise che la cosa migliore da fare era andarsene da lì, tornare indietro.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto cercare Regina e parlarle. O forse aveva fatto la cosa migliore perché finalmente le cose erano chiare, poteva smetterla di illudersi.

 

 

 

La settima notte, Regina non aveva intenzione nemmeno di avvicinarsi a Emma. E non solo perché i suoi genitori ed Hook stavano davanti al fuoco a guardarle di sottecchi, non accennando ad andare a dormire. Ma anche perché non sapeva cosa dirle dopo il modo in cui era andata via, senza dire niente.

Non poteva di certo consolarla o Emma avrebbe di nuovo ~~frainteso~~ compreso i suoi sentimenti.

Non poteva più esporsi o sarebbero arrivate altre domande, alle quali avrebbe risposto mentendo ed Emma sarebbe rimasta ferita, di nuovo.

Però non voleva saperla triste a causa sua, voleva poterla aiutare, soprattutto perché sapeva che l’umore di Emma derivava da lei e da quello che le aveva detto.

Consolarla senza ferirla, esisteva un modo per farlo vista la situazione?

E si, pensò Regina, forse un modo c’era.

Decise di avvicinarsi ad Emma, non curandosi degli sguardi dei Charmings e di Hook, non sapeva se fosse il caso di sedersi accanto a lei, perciò restò in piedi a guardare la figura della ragazza che non accennava a rivolgerle uno sguardo.

“Possiamo parlare?”

“Ah, ora vuoi parlare?” occhi sempre fissi sul fuoco.

“Quando non ho voluto parlare? Sei tu che te ne sei andata così.”

Emma non rispose.

“Okay” prese un respiro perché stava per perdere la pazienza e quello non era nemmeno l’inizio della conversazione “Emma” disse con calma “tu non puoi arrabbiarti per quello che provo, o sarebbe meglio dire che _non_ provo.”

“Mi arrabbio perché non sei sincera, Regina, perché dici una cosa e poi ne fai un’altra.”

“Ti ho detto che quello che ho fatto era perché sapevo quello che volevi.”

“Come lo chiami fare le cose per le persone perché sai che è quello che vogliono?”

“Che cosa?”

“Come lo chiami?”

Regina inarcò un sopracciglio “altruismo?”

“Tu. Regina Mills. Altruista.”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo “senti, cosa vuoi che ti dica? Ho capito quello che provavi da quando mi hai assecondato, la prima notte. Ed ho voluto giocarci un po'.”

“Ecco! Questo è più da Regina Mills.”

“La smetti di parlare di me come se fossi una lista di mosse prestabilite?!” esclamò scocciata.

“D’accordo, di cosa vuoi parlare?”

Regina guardò Snow, David e Hook dall’altra parte del fuoco “credo che abbiano sentito abbastanza, possiamo andare da un’altra parte?”

Emma si alzò e s’incamminò verso degli alberi non lontani da lì, sicura che Regina la stesse seguendo.

Si fermò, proprio dietro a un tronco e incrociò le braccia al petto “parla.”

Regina sospirò, sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e si leccò le labbra. Non sapeva più come rimandare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto parlare. Il momento che lei aveva chiesto di avere.

“Facciamolo.” disse, e fu come togliersi un peso di dosso.

Emma inarcò un sopracciglio “facciamo cosa?”

“Sesso. Un rapporto completo.”

La bionda la fissò per un attimo per poi scoppiare a ridere. Rise a crepapelle, così tanto e così forte da diventare inquietante.

“Smettila, per favore” disse Regina mentre l’imbarazzo la pervadeva.

Emma smise di ridere e si fece mortalmente seria “quindi adesso vuoi fare sesso? Perché?”

“Perché non possiamo sperare di salvare Henry così… divise, non parlandoci nemmeno. Dobbiamo collaborare. Tu sei arrabbiata perché vuoi...qualcosa di più. Io dico facciamo questo qualcosa in più in modo da toglierci il pensiero e tornare a collaborare come prima.”

Peccato, pensò Emma, che lei volesse qualcosa in più in fatto di sentimenti.

Non che l’idea di far finalmente ~~\--~~ sesso con Regina non l’allettasse.

“D’accordo” rispose la bionda con tono piatto, come se non significasse nulla accettare quella proposta “ma dovrai creare un … campo di forze? O insonorizzare l’aria, non so … insomma, usare la magia. Cosa che avresti potuto fare anche per riscaldarti ma non pensiamoci adesso.”

Regina evitò di soffermarsi sull’ultima frase e con gli alberi presenti nella giungla, creò quella che somigliava a una piccola stanza: le pareti formate da alberi uniti tra loro e le fronde come tetto.

Con un gesto della mano fece anche comparire un telo sul suolo dove potersi sdraiare.

“Prometti che se ti concedo questa cosa, ricomincerai a parlarmi.”

“Non credevo fosse così importante per te parlarmi.”

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Emma alzò le mani in segno di resa “d’accordo, d’accordo! Lo prometto.”

Regina si andò a sdraiare sul telo a pancia in su, Emma le si sdraiò vicino su un fianco “dal momento che non posso baciarti passo subito ad altro...” si chinò sul collo della mora e cominciò a morderlo, passando poi la lingua sopra ogni parte.

Con una mano andò a toccarle un seno, ma Regina non si stava eccitando.

E perché no?

Avevano giocato un sacco di volte con i preliminari, ogni volta arrivava persino al limite della sopportazione e stavolta niente?

“Regina, sto sbagliando qualcosa?” Emma fermò tutto quello che stava facendo “lo avverto che non ti faccio nessun effetto.” Si mise seduta.

La mora deglutì “non capisco cosa c’è che non va.”

“Pensi che sia imbarazzante per come stanno adesso le cose?”

Alzò le spalle.

“Forse ci vuole qualcosa di più questa volta.” Disse per poi mettersi in un impeto a cavalcioni sopra Regina. Le sbottonò in fretta i jeans -

“NO NO EMMA!”

La bionda si fermò immediatamente e alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Regina, vide quegli occhi luccicare di lacrime “Regina? Ehi” si chinò sulla figura di Regina, portando le loro teste a toccarsi “Pensavo lo volessi.”

“Lo voglio.” Uscì in un tono spezzato.

“Che cosa c’è allora?”

“Non lo so, è che è solo sesso.”

“Ed è quello che volevi.”

“Lo so!”

Emma non riusciva a capire “hai fatto altre volte del sesso occasionale … Graham per esempio.”

“Si ma adesso sei tu.”

Emma alzò di scatto la testa per guardare Regina negli occhi “ora conta qualcosa che sia io?”

_Oh, al Diavolo!_ Pensò Regina. Oramai non poteva più cercare una scappatoia.

“Conta sempre se sei tu. Ed è per questo che non voglio che la nostra prima volta sia qui, in mezzo a un bosco manomesso dalla magia, su un telo, mentre siamo preoccupate per nostro figlio.”

Emma sorrise “non lo voglio neanch’io.”

“E non voglio che inizi con altro se non con un bacio!”

La bionda si chinò nuovamente su di lei, si avvicinò pericolosamente al suo viso, le labbra ad un soffio di distanza ma si alzò di scatto “quindi mi hai mentito” disse, alzandosi anche da sopra Regina.

“Beh, non è stato mentire.”

“Non è stato mentire? Mi hai detto che facevi tutto solo perché capivi che lo volevo! E non ci ho creduto nemmeno un po’ tanto perché tu lo sappia.”

Anche Regina si alzò in piedi “nemmeno un po’ non è far finta che non esisto.”

“E’ perché mi avevi fatto arrabbiare!”

“Ed ora? Ora sei felice?”

“Sarò più felice quando troveremo Henry.”

“Anch’io. Facciamo la pace e torniamo dagli altri? Domani continueremo le ricerche. Lo troveremo.”

“So che lo troveremo. Ma non so come vorresti fare la pace.”

Regina le sorrise, si avvicinò ad Emma, le passo le mani dietro il collo, la bionda fece per avvicinarsi e stavolta fu Regina a tirarsi indietro “pensavi sarebbe stato così facile?”

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e lasciò che Regina si allontanasse da lei e si voltasse prima di abbracciarla da dietro “come se non stessi morendo dalla voglia di baciarmi.”

“Che cosa?” rise.

“Vorresti negare?”

Regina si rigirò nelle braccia di Emma “non lo nego, ma non ti bacerò per prima.”

“E perché?”

La mora scrollò le spalle “sarebbe come perdere”

“Non è mica una sfida.”

“Per me è tutto una sfida, soprattutto se si parla di te.”

“D’accordo.”

Emma chinò il capo, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi. Il respiro di Regina sulle labbra.

“Ti giuro, se ti tiri indietro, ti uccido.” la minacciò.

Emma sorrise ma non si mosse.

“Emma? Regina?” una voce all’esterno di quel piccolo spazio che avevano creato le riportò alla realtà.

La mora cercò di districarsi dalla presa di Emma ma questa l’attirò ancora di più a sé.

“Non vorrai baciarmi adesso, con tua madre che ci cerca?” sussurrò Regina.

“Che ti importa? Non sa nemmeno che siamo qui.” Disse per poi sporgersi verso le labbra dell’altra.

La voce di Snow continuò a chiamare “sono piuttosto sicura che questa … stanza alberata, non sia mai esistita.”

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo “Sì, siamo qui!” rispose.

“E che ci fate lì?”

Regina le fece un sorrisetto, curiosa della risposta che Emma avrebbe dato.

“Niente.”

La mora si portò una mano sul viso, non poteva averlo detto davvero.

“Niente? E c’è bisogno di creare stanze nella foresta per _niente_?”

“Volevamo un po' di privacy per…Parlare!”

Regina alzò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa?” le sussurrò Emma “rispondile tu allora!”

La donna si allontanò dalla bionda e decise di far sparire quella sorta di stanza che aveva creato, ritrovandosi Snow a braccia conserte, l’espressione scocciata.

Regina finse di tirare su col naso “parlavamo di Henry e quando sono scoppiata a piangere non volevo che qualcuno potesse vedermi.”

Snow non replicò a quell’affermazione, malgrado le suonasse poco credibile “beh, vi siete allontanate da un po' e ci siamo preoccupati.”

“E’ tutto okay” rispose Emma “torniamo tra un attimo.”

La donna dai capelli corvini assottigliò lo sguardo a due fessure, come a voler _vedere_ cosa stesse succedendo davvero tra quelle due “d’accordo … allora io torno indietro.”

Emma si stampò il miglior sorriso di cortesia che riuscisse a fare “arriviamo subito.”

Snow si allontanò senza fretta, voltandosi alcune volte nella speranza di coglierle in flagrante nel fare qualcosa ma le due donne erano ben determinate a stare a debita distanza l’una dall’altra, occhi piantati a terra, fino a quando Snow non fosse sparita dalla loro vista.

“Dovremmo andare” suggerì Regina.

“Si ma” Emma le si avvicinò con uno scatto “dove eravamo rimaste?” le appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

Regina sorrise e decise di avvicinarsi un po' di più, portando i loro visi a distanza di un bacio, ma di fermarsi un attimo prima per far sì che fosse Emma a far toccare le loro labbra.

E la bionda era così stanca di lottare per la supremazia in una cosa così stupida.

Il bacio fu casto ma entrambe rilasciarono un forte respiro, come a liberare qualcosa che era rimasto dentro per troppo tempo.

Emma dischiuse le labbra per mordere il labbro inferiore di Regina e quest’ultima sorrise a quel gesto, portò le mani dietro la testa di Emma e la spinse contro di sé, approfondendo il bacio permettendo alle loro lingue di giocare.

I respiri si fecero più pesanti ed entrambe spinsero il corpo verso l’altra, come a volersi entrare dentro, unificarsi, diventare una cosa sola.

Fu Regina ad interrompere piano quel contatto, poggiò la fronte contro quella di Emma “vacci piano.”

“Detto dalla voracità fatta persona non è molto credibile.”

Regina rise “io non sono la voracità fatta persona! Semmai il contrario.”

“Ah sì? E se non è vero perché ridi?”

“La tua convinzione mi fa ridere. Mi faccio beffa di te.”

Emma sorrise e le avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo “era una risata troppo cristallina per essere una presa in giro.”

“Non pensare di conoscermi così bene!”

“Non c’è bisogno di conoscerti, ci arriverebbe anche uno scemo.”

“Ah, quindi dici che anche Hook ci arriverebbe?”

Emma rise “quanto sei cattiva!”

“Spietata, cara.”

La bionda le stampò un bacio in fronte “torniamo dagli altri o torneranno a cercarci.”

“Okay ma giusto per essere chiari, davanti a loro ci comporteremo come sempre?”

“Beh, direi di si, che ne dici? Meglio concentrarci nel trovare Henry.”

Regina annuì “come pensi la prenderà Henry?”

“Bene? Spero …” Emma vide lo sguardo della mora incupirsi “cioè voglio dire perché dovrebbe prenderla male?”

“Sono pur sempre la Evil Queen.”

La bionda alzò gli occhi al cielo “sa che stai cambiando, Regina. E secondo me sarebbe felice, sai, perché io sono la Salvatrice e ti ho salvata.”

“Non prenderti meriti che non hai.”

“Hai cominciato a cambiare grazie a me.”

“Sono piuttosto sicura che alcuni potrebbero avere un punto di vista diverso su come sia andata.”

Emma rise “d’accordo” le diede un bacio sulle labbra “adesso baciami, non potrò più farlo dopo.”

Regina la baciò con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra, era sicura di apparire come un’imbecille.

La spinse appena “adesso basta o tua madre tornerà indietro e le verrà un infarto.”

“Prima o poi le verrà comunque.” rifletté Emma.

Regina sembrò pensarci su.

“Pensi di finirla se non le andrà bene?”

“No, sono una donna adulta e faccio quello che voglio.”

“E se ti chiedessero di scegliere? Sceglieresti loro.”

“Non lo faranno e se lo facessero, ci rimarrebbero male perché io ti sposerò, anche se non mi piacciono i matrimoni.”

Regina sorrise “okay.”

“Okay” le ricambiò il sorriso.

“Adesso torniamo davvero” si allontanò da Emma per voltarsi e cominciare a camminare nella direzione dalla quale era venuta Snow “le conviene togliersi quel sorriso dalla faccia, Miss Swan, qualcuno potrebbe fraintendere”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io spero davvero che il motivo per quale una scena rossa ho preferito non metterla alla fine si sia capito.  
> In caso contrario non esitate a chiedermi chiarimenti!  
> Grazie a chi ha letto.
> 
> Sam

**Author's Note:**

> la seconda ed ultima parte arriverà presto, stay tuned! ♥


End file.
